


coming home to you (every night)

by TheIslandOfMisfitToys



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Kind of angsty, M/M, POV Second Person, Spoilers, but not a lot, i guess??, it's just their reunion ok, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIslandOfMisfitToys/pseuds/TheIslandOfMisfitToys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scientist is always fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming home to you (every night)

You've finished your broadcast. It was unspectacular. More of what everyone already knows; you have only reclaimed an illusion of freedom. It is still better than nothing, at least now the town had their voice back.

You find it difficult to focus on this because as devoted to your town as you are, there are other miseries weighing you down. Making your limbs heavy as you trudge out of the station and to your car. Making your head ache as you try to concentrate on the roads ahead of you and not the persistent buzzing that _could_ be a side effect of the headache, or _could_ be just another of the everyday anomalies that this town provides.

You fumble for your keys but your fingers are numb and you welcome the prospect of a good mug of steaming, blue coffee. It's said that it can help a person forget many things, so you bought an excessive amount. You finally get the keys in the door and as you cross the threshold, a heavy sigh forces its way up from your lungs and your shoulders sag. You don't think you can bear another night alone in this house.

Stumbling from the porch through the hall to the living room, you forget entirely that your shoes are still on your feet and you still have on your furry coat, the one that you treasure because Carlos bought it for you months ago (he claimed it reminded him of the furry pants you wore on the first date). You can't seem to find it in you to care about removing them.

As your feet drag their way towards the kitchen you watch them, amazed at how gradually you seem to have lost the ability to function correctly without _him_ here, without knowing he is safe. It isn't until you finally look up that you notice.

He says nothing - just stares. You do the same. This lasts for a minute or so, maybe less, maybe more.

Then he's striding towards you and you're doing the same as though pulled by some inexorable force of gravity and his hands are on your face and your arms are around his waist and he's kissing you - _kissing you so desperately._ You didn't realise until now how hard it had been to breathe, didn't realise until suddenly it all became easy again.

He's crying you realise, and you just hold him tighter, breathe him in. _"I missed you."_ he whispers. _"I was trapped and alone and all I wanted was for you to come."_ he confesses. _"I love you Cecil."_

And you're shocked to find that you have no tears to shed and it hits you. You never once doubted that he would return to you because yes, a scientist _is_ always fine - you have always known that to be true and sure enough here he is. Living and breathing and _here with you._ That's what's important.

**Author's Note:**

> Leanne made me do it. It was just a quick thing I sent her and she insisted I write it up so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
